Her Fool
by Kazuma Oozori
Summary: sorry for the crappy summary it was for my sister snow lily01.Here's the real summary.He is my fool,Even though he is kinda weak for my taste but i love him because of his personality he is cute caring and protect his friends and for that i love him -Rio


Minato: Hey. What's wrong.

Haseo: I can't decide should i make a yu gi oh GX crossover with as the main character and well i don't know.

Minato:There there. How about u let the reviewers decide that.

Haseo:Ur Right. But how about the other other story the novelization i need to think a new persona.

Minato:Well I think u should choose ame- thing but i think we should also let the reviewers decide.

Haseo:That persona...Hmmm okay but your right we should let them decide on which persona

Minato:Since our business is concluded..

Haseo&Minato:Hope you like the remake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xx At the hospital xx<strong>_

_**Rio's POV**_

_How could she?... **HOW COULD SHE do that to sweet old shy Minato.**  
><em>

_This made me thought why did i be friends with her. He was nice, caring to others,and always treat others like they were his own family .I mean really beating him up. And what's worse his so called **friends** at the dorm agreed to him being being his friends are only at school , Junpei , that red head, and Ken. Ugh thinking about this made me sad x hiks.. hiks .._x

I mean how could she treat her own boyfriend like that.I regret being friends with her.

'I am sorry Minato-kun that you got beat up' as i thought.

'I am sorry that you got beaten up by your best friend.'

'I mean why did _**she**_ do that to him'

'I remember that day like it was yesterday' as i reminisce sadly.

x Flashback x

_As i finished volleyball practice,I was about to go to my apartment taking a shortcut through the alley and say Minako and Minato crying. I quickly hide to see what is happening._

_And then..._

_"B-But W-Why M-Minako-s-san."Minato said while his eyes getting teary._

_She replied coldly to him,"Your too damn weak and your stuttering is annoying."_

_"I-I am s-sorry b-but i c-can change please.. I a-am s-s-sorry"He stated weakly._

_"No. But i think i should introduce you to my new boyfriend to make you."As she smiled sinisterly._

_"N-no i-t c-can't be."  
><em>

_On cue Akhiko came to her side._

_"Don't you just hate irony. And i thought what best ways for you to suffer and i thought, why not be beaten up by your best friend that you thought as a brother."She said vilely_.

_As she said that Akhiko walked near him while crying and punched him to the wall and said..._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure to make your beating session swift as possible."He said as he grinned maliciously._

_As he about to punched Minato i quickly run and grab his hand and said,"Enough!Aren't you his friends."_

_"Tch, no this weakling is not our friend."He said while taking his arm back._

_"Why don't you go somewhere bitch."As he about to punch me,I quickly dodge to the left and kicked his he recoiled i used a judo flip to flip him to the floor and decked him on the floor knocking him unconscious._

_ "Come on Minato-kun let's go"As i said carried him unconscious through out the journey to the hospital._

* * *

><p>x At the Hospital x<p>

As i sit near the examination door waiting, the doors opened and the said doctor examining Minato walked through the door and came to me and said,"Are you his guardian /family."skeptically.

"No i am his friend."I said to him quickly wanting to find what Minato's condition is.

"Minato-kun 'll be alright only a few bruises to his arms and legs."He said smiling

"Thank God."I said in relieve.

"The bad news is that he has a few concussions on the brain that will inflict a mental trauma. But may i ask what happened to him."He said caring to him.

"Why should i tell you."I said narrowing my eyes.

"Can you sit down with me.I'll tell you the story of his life."He replied in sadness.

"Okay."I said confused.

"Thank you."He replied.

"One day a kid with blue hair came to me and said,'Do you have a job reservation.'I was shocked that he a kid through 8-10 years old had to i asked him why did he have to work only to replied that he didn't replied only to look down in sadness and said he doesn't have any parents."

"Oh My God."I said while crying.

"But that wasn't the shocking of the news with his father being a famous researcher, he was a prodigy in medical, science,Physics and when we ran out of doctors being said all doctors being in convention,He came to me and said confidently,'I can do the operation.'And he did. The operation went perfectly like he was a master surgeon. He proved to us that he was ready even though he was a kid. And since that day he was recognized and given the title Miracle doctor recognized him also as a friend in need at the hospital and provide financially going to a school in Gekkoukan High school. And that's the end of this amazing the story."He told me.

"Amazing."I said amazed at the story that he told.

"Yes, he was an amazing gaki but can you tell me what happened, In this hospital we cared that gaki kike a son ,family, or brother."He said to me impressed with Minato.

I recounted him all the events and told what relations of him being beaten up.

"Oh so that's what happened 'ay."he said trembling in anger.

"Yes that's right."I replied while nodding.

"Thank you." he said. He turned around and said,"Can you please stay and take care of him please. He is at room 172."

"Okay. Thank you."I said grateful.

"Oh and if you want him to be your boyfriend try being his friend first Okay and Good Luck ."he said smirking.

"W-What."I stuttered while blushing into a red that can make a strawberry jealous.

Well he only replied laughing while moving to the other wing of the hospital.

"J-Jerk."I said while blushing still.

_How does he know i have a crush on ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>x Room 172 x<strong>_

I sat near his bed touching a caressing his hair and face.

As i put my head on the bed, pushing my thoughts and

Taking my conscious with it and let fatigue take over me.

And let fatigue take over me.

_As the darkness and moonlight took over me._

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Haseo:I am satisfied with this chapters

Minato:And dude you forgot to mention a little crossover on trauma center.

Haseo: You're right

Minato:Thank you and please answer the questions on top of the story.

Haseo:Oh for the one who is curious on what persona i made is Amaterasu deity recognized with flaming cross as brothers of the original Izanagi and the Ultimate is not Izanagi-no-Okami it's a suprise. So Jack Frost take it away.

Jack Frost: This author doesn't own persona 3/FES/Portable you next time hee-ho.

_**End**_


End file.
